The New One Piece Adventurer
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: A pirate named Dinosaur D. Thomas is a new pirate in the New Era. He starts a crew that will rival every pirate crew in the world. The Straw-Hats have died in a battle against a really strong pirate crew. It was called Utopia Crashed Pirates. Thomas goes on a huge journey to find them and kill them for what they did to Thomas's friend Monkey D. Luffy and his crew.
1. Dinosaur D Thomas Starts His Journey

Thomas was on a small ship sailing around the world, when a deadly storm appeared. Thomas was sleeping at the time. The winds blew the boat away and Thomas fell off the boat and the current pushed him all the way to an island called Tokha Bay. Tokha Bay is a really nice place to be, but there have been problems going on for awhile.

The next day, a small little girl, Reika finds him and asked, "What am I going to do here? I only came to think things over."

She walked over to Thomas and asked, "Are you ok?"

Thomas didn't answer her and Reika started shaking him and Thomas didn't move at all and Reika asked, "Why won't he wake up?"

She had no idea that a storm hit in the sea somewhere and washed him ashore.

So she lifts Thomas up and puts his arm around her shoulders and helped him get to her house and Shiya opened the door and saw her with a man and said, "You found another person Reika?"

Reika answered, "Yep. He's all wet."

Shiya heard that and said, "Hurry up then. We can't let the marines find him."

Reika carried him in and Shiya said, "The attic. He'll be safe in there."

Reika said, "I'll need your help then."

Shiya said, "I know. Let's hurry."

They started running and Shiya opened the attic door and took the ladder and brought it down and Reika grabbed his legs and started climbing up and Shiya grabbed his head and carried him up there as well and as soon as they got to the top, they saw the bed and put him there and said, "OK. I hope that you wake up soon. The marines will kill us if they find you. And they'll put you in jail for the rest of your life."

They walked down from the attic and they closed it up and then marines knocked on the door and Shiya said, "Just in time too."

Reika said, "Open it."

Shiya walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

Ensign Carl answered, "It's Ensign Carl. May I check your house?"

Shiya opened the door and answered, "Sure thing sir. Go ahead."

Reika sat there preparing dinner and Ensign Carl said, "Interesting. You can cook."

Reika answered, "Yep. Only when she's not feeling well."

Ensign Carl heard that and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Ensign Carl looked around the house and saw that no one was in the house and said, "OK. There's no one here. Thank you for your cooperation."

Shiya said, "No problem."

Ensign Carl left and Shiya closed the door and said, "That was a close call."

Reika said, "Yes it was."

Shiya started looking at the food and said, "You're a good cook."

Reika said, "Thanks. So are you."

They started laughing and 4 days later, Thomas woke up and asked, "Where am I?"

Shiya smiled and answered, "This is Tokha Bay. And you're in my house."

Thomas said, "I'm in Tokha Bay. Never heard of it."

Reika said, "Of course you haven't. This is your first time here isn't it."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Reika asked, "Where'd you come from?"

Thomas answered, "The sea. I think that there was a storm that washed me ashore here."

Shiya asked, "Why were you in the sea anyway?"

Thomas answered, "I'm on a journey to find the Utopia Crashed Pirates and kill them for what they did to my friend. Monkey D. Luffy."

Shiya heard that and asked, "Why would you go after them? They are the strongest in the world right now."

Thomas answered, "I don't like it when my friends die. I'll even knock out marines if I have to."

Reika said, "You would go that far to get to your goal."

Thomas said, "Yep. Then I'll become the Pirate King for him."

They heard that and Thomas stood up and Shiya said, "You shouldn't get up just yet. I have to say something before you go."

Thomas said, "OK. I'll hear you out."

Shiya said, "This island needs a new start. Every person that comes to this island is put to jail and everyone they find hiding someone will be executed. As soon as Commander Fujisaki became the commanding officer, this island went to shit. Everyone fears him. Even the marines fear him."

Reika said, "Lots of people tried stopping him, but they all died talking to him."

Thomas said, "Sounds like fun. I'll go talk to him."

Reika said, "That's suicide."

Thomas said, "OK. It's suicide. I can't talk to him without food in my system. Do you have any food made?"

Shiya answered, "Yes we do."

Reika said, "I'll bring it here."

Shiya said, "We can't have the marines finding you up here. So lay down. Or at least sit on the edge of the bed not making any noises."

Thomas said, "It's that bad."

They said, "Yep. It's that bad."

Thomas did and Reika ran down and grabbed the food and ran back up and handed him the food and said, "Here you go."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

Reika said, "You're welcome."

Thomas started eating and then Lieutenant Johnson knocked on the door and Shiya said, "Oh shit. The marines."

Thomas smiled and said, "Go ladies. I'll be fine."

They went down the attic steps and closed it and Thomas said, "I can't wait to cause a ruckus."

Shiya opened the front door and asked, "How may I help you?"

Lieutenant Johnson answered, "I'm here to check your attic."

Shiya heard that and said, "OK. Follow me sir."

Lieutenant Johnson said, "OK."

They walked to the attic and Shiya opened it and brought the ladder down and Thomas saw that and stared at the entrance and Lieutenant walked up the steps and saw Thomas and said, "You, get over here now."

Thomas stood up and walked toward him and Reika and Shiya smiled and walked away from the attic and Thomas asked, "How may I help you sir?"

Lieutenant Johnson said, "Don't give me that bullshit. You don't belong on this island do you."

Thomas answered, "Nope."

Lieutenant Johnson said, "Come with me."

He looked down and saw that no one was there and asked, "What's going on here? They were just here."

Thomas said, "Yes they were."

Thomas punched him and he fell down the steps and banged his head on the edge of the entrance and was knocked out and Thomas ran down the steps and grabbed his body and left to the marine base and Henry saw that and asked, "Who is that man?"

Shiya answered, "We have no idea. But we saved him."

Henry said, "You saved him."

Reika said, "Yep."

Henry said, "You 2 love each other too much."

Shiya said, "We're about to be saved from Commander Fujisaki's command. We're all going to live happily."

Everyone stared at Thomas and Lieutenant Johnson and Thomas yelled, "My name is Dinosaur D. Thomas. I'm going to free everyone from this rogue marine named Commander Fujisaki."

Everyone heard that and started cheering and Thomas got to the base and closed his eyes and looked around and saw all of the prisoners and smiled and said, "OK. There are way too many of them. But I will free them all."

Thomas took his sword out and swung it against the wall and it exploded and Thomas walked in and the marines ran out there and Thomas swung his sword over and over again till the chains were all destroyed and Thomas smiled and got all of the weapons by looking for them and then handed them to everyone and said, "Have fun."

They started running and Georgia H. Guilt said, "You're an interesting man."

Thomas said, "Of course I am. I'm Dinosaur D. Thomas. A friend of Monkey D. Luffy."

Guilt said, "I'm Georgia H. Guilt. Call me Guilt."

Thomas said, "I was going to call you that anyway if you didn't say that. Pretty lady."

Guilt said, "You're an ass. Who saved you from the shore?"

Thomas answered, "2 pretty girls. I think they were in love with each other."

Guilt said, "They are still alive. There names are Shiya and Reika. They are in love with each other."

Thomas smiled and said, "I was right for once. Well, I'm a new pirate in this era."

Guilt said, "You are."

Thomas said, "Yep. I'm only a pirate because of the death of Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. I'm going to kill everyone in the pirate crew Utopia Crashed and then I'll look for the treasure and become the Pirate King."

The marines walked in and laughed and said, "Pirate King. You really want to die for something that stupid. He's an idiot."


	2. Thomas Starts A War on Tokha Bay

The marines laughed and said, "Pirate King you say. You really want to die for something that stupid. You truly are an idiot."

Guilt laughed and Thomas asked, "What's so funny Guilt? I'm not laughing at all."

Guilt said, "I'm sorry. He called you an idiot, that's all."

Thomas said, "I know that they called me an idiot. They might be right."

Lieutenant Commander Jordan asked, "Why are you on this island?"

Thomas answered, "I was washed ashore here. I just woke up from a nice nap."

Guilt said, "A nap."

Thomas said, "Yep. I was knocked out."

Guilt said, "I wish that I could take a nap. But I'm way too old for that."

Thomas laughed and said, "There's no such thing as being too old to take a nap. How old are you?"

Guilt answered, "37 years old. How about you?"

Thomas answered, "I'm 25 years old. Are you ready?"

Guilt asked, "When am I ever not ready?"

Thomas answered, "That's a good enough answer. Let's go."

They started running toward the marines and Commander Fujisaki said, "Kill them both. They are going up against the Navy here."

Thomas smiled and said, "Come at me if you can old man."

Guilt said, "Kill us if you want."

They started shooting at them and they started swinging at the bullets and cut them all in half and the marines saw that and said, "They cut the bullets in half. That's insane."

Commander Fujisaki said, "If bullets don't work, use your swords idiots."

Ensign Trevor said, "We have no choice guys."

Guilt said, "Swords. That's my specialty."

Thomas said, "I agree."

Commander Fujisaki heard that and said, "Wait, they are here for the Devil Fruit that we're holding."

They heard that and said, "Devil Fruit."

Guilt said, "You can have it Thomas."

Thomas asked, "Are you sure?"

Guilt answered, "I don't need it. I'm a swordsman."

Commander Fujisaki said, "She's giving it to him."

Thomas smiled and all of the marines ran toward them and they swung and every time a sword hit Thomas's sword, an explosion occurs and every sword that the marines were using were destroyed and the soldiers flew away and Commander Fujisaki asked, "Why are you so strong kid?"

Thomas answered, "I've been training to kill the Utopia Crashed Pirates."

Commander Fujisaki laughed and stripped from his clothes and the marines saw the mark and said, "He's not a marine at all. He's a member of the Utopia Crashed Pirates. That's why everyone fears him."

Commander Fujisaki said, "My name is Gengo Fujisaki. 1 of the 3000 members of the Utopia Crashed Pirates."

Commander Helina said, "This is insane. Kill him."

Thomas said, "Stay out of this marines. You're no match for him."

Guilt heard that and said, "Neither are you."

Thomas said, "We know that already."

Fujisaki said, "Stay out of this marines. I have a bounty of 907,000,000 berries."

Thomas said, "That's a challenge. Let's fight pretty boy."

Fujisaki asked, "Who are you calling a pretty boy?"

Thomas answered, "Gengo Fujisaki. That's who."

Fujisaki laughed and said, "OK. You really don't know our true power, do you brat."

Thomas answered, "Not at all."

Thomas started walking toward him and everyone stared at him and Fujisaki swung his axe and an energy wave flew toward him and Thomas put his sword out and the wave hit the sword and Thomas swung it to the side and the wave flew off of his sword and hit the ground and blew up.

Fujisaki saw that and said, "Impossible. He blocked it."

Thomas said, "I told you that I've been training to kill you guys. And you are the only man here that is a member of that crew. So I'm a member of the Long-Haired Pirates. I just created it."

Fujisaki was being watched by Utopia's right-hand man. Her name is Rebecca, a very strong girl that defeated everyone in the crew in 2 minutes. She has a bounty of 1,325,000,000 berries.

Rebecca saw who she Fujisaki was versing and said, "Interesting. I don't know who that man is."

Utopia asked, "What does he look like?"

Rebecca answered, "He's 200 cm tall. Very muscular. He has very long red hair. His eyes are 2 different colors. His left eye is gold and his right eye is red. He uses a sword that has explosive powers and he's versing Gengo Fujisaki right now. The opponent is very strong. He deflected his energy wave with the sword with no hesitation."

Utopia heard that and looked at all of the bounty papers and said, "There's no one on the bounty papers of that description. Are you sure that's what he looks like?"

Rebecca answered, "Yes. Why would I lie to you boss?"

Utopia said, "You have a point. Do you still have that camera on you?"

Rebecca answered, "Yeah. What do you need?"

Utopia answered, "Take a video of the fight."

Rebecca said, "Yessir."

Rebecca took her camera out and started making the video and Fujisaki said, "You gotta be kidding me. You're still coming."

Thomas said, "I told you before. I'm going to kill every member of the Utopia Crashed Pirates."

Rebecca heard that and smiled and Fujisaki asked, "Why go so far?"

Thomas answered, "You might remember a crew called the Straw-Hats."

Fujisaki said, "Yeah, I know them. What about them?"

Thomas answered, "I think that you messed with the wrong people. You killed them and I'm out to avenge them. It's that simple."

Rebecca said, "So you're after us. This should be an interesting battle."

Utopia asked, "Why would that be?"

Rebecca answered, "He's going to avenge the Straw-Hats."

Fujisaki started swinging over and over again and Thomas deflected everything that he sent toward him and then Fujisaki said, "Damn you man."

He swung slowly and so did Thomas and a very deadly energy wave flew toward each other and as soon as they hit, a very large explosion happened.

Thomas continued walking and Fujisaki laughed and said, "He's dead."

Thomas walked into the smoke and then glowing red eyes appeared from the smoke and Rebecca saw that and said, "He's a devil."

Fujisaki said, "He didn't die. He's insane."

Thomas smiled and then the smoke disappeared and Fujisaki asked, "How didn't you even get a scratch on your body?"

Thomas answered, "I used the same attack as you to block your attack."

Fujisaki asked, "How'd you know how to use that attack?"

Thomas answered, "I told you, I was training to kill you people."

Thomas started swinging his sword and green energy waves appeared and flew toward him and Fujisaki saw them and started running away and Thomas smiled and then stared at the waves and they hit the wall and the wall exploded and Rebecca saw that and said, "Amazing. He's a lot stronger than I thought."

Fujisaki said, "God help me please."

Thomas asked, "Why would God want to help a man like you? You kill people for a living. Anyone that comes to the island you arrest. And everyone that is hiding from you and you find them, you kill the people hiding them."

Fujisaki asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas took out a knocked out body and said, "He showed me. He was about to kill the 2 girls that saved me 4 days ago."

Every marine saw that and asked, "Is he alive?"

Thomas answered, "Yes he is. I only knocked him out."

He threw him toward the marines and Fujisaki ran toward Thomas and swung to cut him down and Thomas blocked it with his sword and then threw his arm up and Fujisaki's body flew back and growled and asked, "What just happened?"

Thomas answered, "You really are weak. I can't believe that you're my first opponent."

Thomas started swinging at him and Fujisaki dodged them as fast as he could and then Thomas started going faster and Fujisaki couldn't keep up and asked, "What's with this speed? You can't be serious. He's actually going to beat me."

Thomas smiled and the attacks started hitting him and then Thomas stopped and swung a final slow swing and a very deadly energy wave and it flew into him and he blew up and Thomas walked away and entered the navy base and looked for the Devil Fruit that Fujisaki was talking about and Rebecca asked, "What is he after?"

Utopia asked, "How'd the fight go?"

Rebecca answered, "Fujisaki is dead. The opponent overwhelmed him with speed and the same attacks as him."

Utopia laughed and said, "OK. Come back. Fujisaki was a good asset. He lived a good life. We'll avenge him soon. Please find out his name before you come back."

Rebecca said, "Yessir."

Rebecca disappeared and appeared in front of the room with the Devil Fruit and Thomas was already in there and said, "So that's the Devil Fruit that Fujisaki was talking about. The Kopi-Kopi no Mi."

Thomas walked to it and punched the glass and the glass broke and Thomas grabbed the fruit and ate it and Rebecca heard the glass break and Thomas said, "This is fun. Young lady, come in. I know that you're out there. You videotaped my fight with your friend."

Rebecca said, "I'm Rebecca."

Thomas said, "I'm Dinosaur D. Thomas. But call me Thomas please. But if you tell anyone my name, I will kill you right here, right now."

Rebecca said, "Interesting."

Thomas said, "Utopia heard that didn't he."

Rebecca said, "I'm afraid so."

Thomas said, "OK. See you later."

Thomas walked to Guilt and said, "Let's go. We're going on a voyage."

Guilt asked, "How'd it go?"

Thomas answered, "I ate it. We're going to the next island."

Guilt said, "OK."

They walked to the docs.


	3. Next Island, Sumatra Island

They appeared at Reika and Shiya's place and knocked and Reika asked, "Who is it?"

Thomas answered, "It's me."

Reika opened the door and saw Thomas and Guilt and asked, "How did you do it?"

Thomas answered, "A lot of training. We came here before we left."

Guilt said, "We also came to thank you for saving us."

Reika said, "No problem. You probably would have done it for us too."

Thomas said, "I wouldn't. But if it was you 2, then I could change some of my rules around."

They laughed and Guilt said, "What he means to say is definitely."

Thomas smiled and said, "What she said."

Shiya laughed and said, "We also thank you Thomas. You saved us from that marine."

Thomas said, "I knew that he was going to aim his gun at you. So I shoved him down the ladder making him hit his head on the edge where the metal was. It looked painful."

Shiya said, "It knocked him out right."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Guilt said, "It's time. We need a ship right."

Thomas said, "Yep. I got that covered. I just ate the Kopi-Kopi no Mi."

They asked, "What is that?"

Thomas answered, "It's also called Copy-Copy Fruit. You can copy whatever you want I hear."

Commander Helina saw that Thomas and Guilt were still here and said, "Guys, I'm afraid that we can't let pirates on this island. So we have to ask you to leave peacefully." Thomas said, "We were just about to leave."

They said, "You were."

Guilt said, "Yep. See you all later."

Thomas walked to the sea and then saw a ship out there and pointed at it and then pointed at the water where he was at and said, "OK. Let's go Guilt. It's time for our journey together to start."

Guilt saw that and said, "He really did eat the Kopi-Kopi no Mi."

Thomas jumped on and Guilt ran toward the ship and jumped on and Thomas sailed to the next island that was nearby.

Thomas asked, "Do you know anything about this area?"

Guilt answered, "Nope. I only came around here to kill the people that killed my father and mother."

Thomas asked, "Who would they be?"

Guilt answered, "Nami and Monkey D. Luffy."

Thomas heard that and said, "We have a similar goal. The people that killed them are members of Utopia Crashed Pirates."

Guilt said, "I see. Strong dudes."

Thomas said, "Yep. Let's try to find the next island together. You look to our left and I'll look to our right."

Guilt said, "Yessir."

They looked around and then a sea monster appeared and Thomas said, "Huh. A thingy majigger."

Guilt said, "That's a Sea Serpent. Dad named it Crater Serpent."

Thomas asked, "Do you know anyone by the name of Monkey D. Luffy?"

Crater nodded and Thomas said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dinosaur D. Thomas. A friend of his. This is his daughter, Georgia H. Guilt."

Crater let them pass and Thomas said, "Thank you Crater."

Crater went back into the water and then another sea monster appeared and Thomas said, "I can't take it anymore. Does your father know this 1?"

Guilt answered, "Nope."

Thomas said, "It's an enemy then. Good."

Thomas ran to the edge of the ship and jumped and swung his sword at the sea monster and said, "Ono Santom."

The sea monster fell into the water and Thomas said, "See you later Helios Serpent."

The ship sailed to Thomas before he fell into the water and then Thomas said, "There's an island to our 1 o'clock."

Guilt said, "There is."

Thomas said, "Yep. It's about 5 miles from here. Let's go."

Guilt said, "Yessir."

They turned there ship and sailed to the island. While they were sailing, cannonballs were being shot at them. Thomas heard the shots and then saw the cannonballs and swung his sword and the waves hit the cannonballs and blew up in the air.

They sailed to the island and got off of there ship and Thomas snapped his fingers and the ship disappeared and Gengo saw that and said, "Impossible. The ship disappeared."

Thomas asked, "Are you ready for a battle?"

Guilt answered, "No and yes."

Thomas smiled and said, "Good, you're ready."

They walked around the island and then a masked man appeared and said, "Get out of here before we kill you."

Thomas heard that and Guilt said, "Kill us."

Thomas pointed at the mask and said, "Copy."

The mask appeared on his head and Guilt's head and the masked man collapsed and said, "A Devil Fruit user. I apologize."

Guilt said, "It's too late for that. Where are we?"

The masked man answered, "This is Sumatra Island. I'm The Masked Man. The former mayor of the island. This island has gone rogue. Some people came here 2 years after the Straw-Hats death. But they weren't from Utopia Crashed Pirates. These pirates are called the Smarter Pirates. The captain, Wood D. Rufus has turned everyone against each other. Rufus ate the Moku-Moku no Mi which also means Wood-Wood Fruit. Moku is short for Mokuzai. He has a bounty of 1,400,000,000. The most wanted man in the world right now. He's been hiding on this island for 2 years. Can you save us?"

Thomas answered, "We'll try to do our best."

The cannons were going off and Thomas pointed at the cannonballs and said, "Copy."

Cannonballs appeared and Thomas said, "Heat-Sinking Cannonballs."

Thomas shoved out and the cannonballs flew toward the other cannonballs and they collided and Thomas snapped his fingers and then blew up and the ship that was coming flew toward the shore and Thomas said, "OK. I will help this island out. And make you the mayor again."

Guilt said, "He means that we will help out."

Thomas said, "Yeah, what she said."

The Masked Man said, "Thank you very much."

Guilt asked, "How are we going to go about this?"

Thomas answered, "We're going to split up to find the enemies base. Then we will look around to find any loose members of the crew. As soon as we find them, knock them out. Then we enter the base and defeat the pirates there and take Wood D. Rufus hostage. And if that doesn't work, we'll have to fight him."

The Masked Man smiled and said, "That won't work. The last part I mean. He'll never surrender."

Thomas said, "We know that."

Guilt said, "You mean that I know that."

Thomas said, "What she said."

They started walking and Janet said, "Hold up a minute. Allow me to help out with your plot."

Thomas heard that and they turned around.


End file.
